This invention relates to a composition capable of promoting growth of bifidobacteria, and the method for manufacture thereof.
A number of substances capable of promoting growth of bifidobacteria (hereinafter referred to as Bifidus growth factors) have been reported, and proposals have been made of a variety of manufacture methods thereof and powdered milk containing such substances, as described in the Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 32908/66, 6510/70, 6865/70, 21606/70, 40956/74 and 40957/74. However, most of the Bifidus growth factors reported so far have been found to be effective only through culture tests conducted outside of the living body, the activity of these factors outside of the living body remaining thus unclear or largely unsatisfactory.
Bifidobacteria is a useful bacterium living in human intestines with its well-known physiological significance. Needless to say, efforts have been made to elevate the ratio which said bacterium occupies among a number of bacteria living in intestines of artificially fed infants. Aside from the case of using the Bifidus growth factors only for growth of bifidobacteria outside of a living body, Bifidus growth factors to be contained wilfully in food or culture media should desirably exhibit positive and sufficient effects within the living body as well, and thus demand has been made for Bifidus growth factors which are superior from this aspect.